


Stuck Between Me and You

by ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow



Series: Some Turn To Dust Or To Gold [2]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Demisexual Lavellan, F/M, Ficlet, Fluffish, Pre-Relationship, blackwall can be so mean, chaste solas, solas has awesomely wide shoulders and revas approves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow/pseuds/ChocolateOrangeMonkeyRainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellen notices that Solas isn't much like the men of her clan in many ways.</p><p>and she doesn't mind it at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Between Me and You

**Author's Note:**

> title comes from 'I like you so much better when you're naked' by Ida Maria.... hheehehehhueehueh

Solas had wide shoulders, Revas came to realize one day, almost as wide as a human mans. He was also quite tall for an elf, certainly taller than the men in her clan. His arms were thick, thighs strong. 

not that she payed it that much attention, mind you.

She found herself wondering how much of that was just cloth. The man spent so much time sleeping, there’s no way he could be so muscled. Then again, she thought to herself, he also spent so much time traveling by himself. It probably kept him fit.

They were in the western approach and it was early morning. They camped in a cave by an oasis so to escape the worst of the harsh morning sun. Blackwall had removed every single piece of armour on him along with his thick jerkin and was moodily sitting down the back of the cave, face and ears red with a nasty sunburn.

She looked around for Cole, who was outside the cave, taking handfuls of water and scooping them into his mouth. His hair was almost as white as hers in the sunlight, almost blinding, she found herself wondering if Cole could tan, could burn. Could a spirit turned human do that? Did he feel the harshness of the sun?

Not like it really mattered all that much, his hat kept his head perfectly shaded. If he felt discomfort he certainly didn’t show it.

Loosening her collar a bit more, she looked away from Cole and his blinding sunlit hair to take a gulp from her water skin. Getting up from where she was sitting at the entrance of the cave she trekked in deeper, opting to sit beside Blackwall, who perked up a bit at her presence.

“I have a salve for sunburn if you want it?” she offered pityingly.

“Maker, please.” He laughed.

She handed him a small glass pot from her pack sealed with paper and twine. She rarely used it. Her skin was dark enough that she didn’t get sunburn but she always kept it for all her forgetful fair skinned companions.

She barely got a thank you out of him before he went about smearing the salve on his face.

She smirked to herself, closing over her pack and going to take another sip from her skin when Solas caught her eye.

He was near the entrance of the cave, kneeling with his back against the wall farthest from her. She watched curiously as he undid the belts around his waist that carried his potions, then nearly jumped right out of her skin as he turned his back to her and tugged his tunic off over his head.

Wow.

Okay… wow.

She may or may not have been staring at that stage.

It was the first time she’d seen his naked back and there it was, bared and flexing as he poured water from his skin onto a small washcloth.

She watched forlornly as muscles in his upper arms flexed as he wrung the cloth out onto the sand before rubbing it over the back of his neck and shoulders.

Her eyes followed the cloth as it glided over his skin, skin that, she was pleased to see, was splattered with freckles, especially his shoulders.

It was suddenly a lot warmer than it had been five seconds ago.

His shoulders were really wide.

“Mythal’s mercy” she breathed to herself. She hadn’t meant to say it out loud.

“You might want to put your tongue back in your mouth, Inquisitor.” Came Blackwall’s voice and she cringed when she saw Solas slow to a stop.

She turned with a pointed glare at Blackwall, mostly because she didn’t want to see if Solas had turned around.

“Shut up and put your damn salve on.” She grumbled. Blackwall howled with laughter, clapping her on the back with enough force to jostle her.

She risked sneaking a peek back at Solas only to find, to her ever mounting horror, that he was looking right back at her. Her eyes darted away too late but she missed the smirk that tugged Solas’ mouth when he turned back to slide his tunic back on.

Well, that had answered the ‘is Solas muscled or is it his clothes’ question at least.

She couldn't wait to get out of that cave.

**Author's Note:**

> solas/cole/blackwall was my go to party for my first playthrough with Revas, i like to call them 'the loving family and the grumpy uncle'
> 
> also any solav fic that has no sexual themes will be tagged chaste solas because people really want to see more of that. i don't see solas as ace bUT it's totally okay if you do and stuff
> 
> idk where I was going with this...
> 
> anyway! thanks for reading~ and happy holidays to all!


End file.
